The Dream Team
by Jaynie K. Allen
Summary: Ella vuelve a creer y él la vuelve a salvar como hace años atrás. Sólo que esta vez tal vez estén en diferentes equipos. [Fic ambientado durante la 7ma temporada y Post-Hogwarts]
1. Prefacio

_Prefacio_

Aquel chico que había conocido en sus vacaciones hace varios años atrás había cambiado. _Mucho_. Ni siquiera poseía algún rasgo de aquel joven que la había socorrido años atrás cuando se encontraba en peligro. Y ahora lo encontraba aquí, hablando de dos hombres a los cuales llamaba _familia_.

Cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar pensarìa que se equivocaba de persona, pero ella lo conocìa, además esa forma de hablar no era de cualquier persona, solo era la de èl. Siguió mirándolo hasta que la enfermera de turno le tocó el hombro y le pidió 'amablemente' que se retirara porque no tenía autorización para ver al paciente.  
Rodó los ojos y asintió en silencio, lo miró una vez más y luego se dio vuelta para irse y no volver. Después de todo, solo había ido en misión a América.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

 _'-Nunca he entendido porque ustedes los humanos necesitan de tiempo a solas para pensar -dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresalte y voltease a ver quien había interrumpido sus pensamientos.- Si al final siempre actúan con la primera idea que pasa por su mente._

 _Al verlo, tan tranquilo y con una mirada de inocencia se preguntó que hacía ese chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro con rizos en aquel lugar. No recordaba haber oído a su madre hablar de algún muchacho como aquel que viviese en el vecindario._

 _-¿Quién eres tu? -le pregunta sintiéndose curiosa ante la presencia de aquel desconocido_

 _-Castiel.- le responde tranquilamente-_

 _-¿Cómo…?_

 _-Te seguí, y te ofrezco mis disculpas por ello. Solo que tuve curiosidad, nunca había visto a una humana como tu._

 _Hermione alzó una ceja y lo miró interrogante._

 _-Quiero decir que nunca había visto tanto dolor en alguien tan joven. Parecieses como si cargaras un enorme peso.- dijo tomando asiento junto a ella_

 _-Espera, ¿Acabas de decir humana? -le preguntó curiosa_

 _Castiel la miró pensativo para después curvar los labios en una sonrisa torcida._

 _-Eres alguien muy interesante Hermione Granger.- le dijo acercándose a su rostro y tomando un mechón travieso y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja provocado un sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione._

 _-¿Nos conocemos?_

 _-Si. O mejor dicho no. Yo soy quién te conoce, te he estado observando desde que llegaste a casa. Tengo curiosidad por ti. Y si me lo permites, quiero ser quien te cuide hasta que tengas que partir'_

Hermione Granger nunca hubiese esperado reencontrarse con su pasado en aquel viaje. Había viajado a America, ya que la actual presidenta de MACUSA había solicitado de su ayuda, con la intención de que arreglase el problema causado por los aurores pero al llegar allí todo indicaba que otro tipo de magia había causado los desperfectos en la misión fallida. Algo mucho más celestial, si es que se podía llamar de alguna manera. Y ahora había descubierto que Emmanuel, o Castiel como ella lo conoció, seguía en la tierra y que al parecer estaba amnésico.

Suspiró.

La curiosidad por saber que había pasado con su ángel la comía viva, no podía ni terminar de redactar el informe que debía de enviar antes de que el día acabase. Reordenó sus ideas y mientras continuó redactando el informe se convenció de que iría a visitar a Castiel al día siguiente antes de marcharse, después de todo se lo debía.

Él la había _salvado_ cuando más lo necesitó después de todo.

* * *

Sam y Dean Winchester bajaron del Chevrolet Impala e inmediatamente se adentraron en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que previamente el menor de los Winchester había estado internado. Su aliada temporal los había llamado informándoles que Castiel había despertado del coma y que, al parecer, había recuperado sus memorias. Meg apareció en el momento justo cuando un enfermero estaba por echarlos del hospital; luego de saludarlos con un 'hola muchachos' les dio una mirada comenzando a guiarlos hacia la habitación que el pelinegro estaba ocupando en aquel lugar. Dean fue el primero en seguirla y durante todo el recorrido ninguno dijo ni una palabra pero Sam por su parte miraba de reojo a Dean esperando alguna reacción por su parte pero no había ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Meg se detuvo frente a la puerta dejando pasar primero a los hermanos y estos pudieron observar a Castiel, que se encontraba dándoles la espalda, con la gabardina tan característica de él; no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el mayor de los Winchesters habló:

-Hey Cas- fue todo lo que Dean dijo, mirando fijamente al ángel esperando por una respuesta.

Cuando el ángel volteó cada uno de los hermanos tenía una expresión diferente. mientras que la del menos podría pasar como de incredulidad, la del mayor era una difícil de interpretar, parecía de alivio, por tenerlo de vuelta, de algo de rencor e incredulidad y de ganas de darle un abrazo mientras le gritaba un 'maldito hijo de perra, lo vuelves a hacer y yo mismo me encargo de que tengas que conseguirte otro recipiente'.

-Hola Dean.- le responde con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Sam.- volvió a hablar Castiel e imitando el asentimiento.

-Hey Castiel.- respondió casi inmediatamente a lo que su hermano pareció le dio una mirada rápida que Sam ignoró y siguió mirando fijamente al ángel.

-Mírate, caminando y hablando. Es estupendo, ¿cierto?

-Jala mi dedo.- dijo mirando fijamente al mayor de los hermanos

Dean lo miró incrédulo antes de soltar un '¿qué?'

-Sí, mi dedo. _Jálalo_.

Dean lo miró como si estuviese demente, miró a las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación e hizo una mueca antes de asentir y hacer lo que Castiel le había dicho. Luego de hacerlo todas las luces se apagaron y las bombillas explotaron a lo que el ángel soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Hermione Granger no entendía donde había ido a parar su sentido común. Ni en sus épocas de aventuras junto a Harry y Ron había mandado tanto al demonio las reglas. Aunque bueno, no iba a comparar el bien común con algo que podía solucionar fácilmente. Y ahí iba de nuevo. Sobre analizaba las cosas, como cuando era una adolescente insegura en busca de aprobación de los demás, en busca de ser más que la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor. Pero después de todo se había prometido no hacer más estupideces, es más ya debería de estar de camino a Inglaterra, pero sin embargo se encontraba en un auto, de camino al hospital mental donde había visto a Castiel. Una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

Castiel _._

Debía de _despedirse_ de él y esperaba que aquella enfermera no estuviese rondando alrededor de la habitación de su amigo y esta vez si pudiese acercársele como lo había planeado la primera vez que había puesto un pie en ese manicomio. Aunque esta vez sí estaba dispuesta a lanzarle un petrificus totalus a cualquiera que esté cerca de la habitación de Castiel. Y poner un hechizo silenciador para aunque sea poder intercambiar algunas palabras con el ángel.

Estacionó el auto lo más lejos que pudo, a dos espacios de un auto negro, un modelo antiguo por lo que parecía a simple vista y se apresuró a salir del auto, no sin antes poner el seguro, para poder ver por donde colarse pues a esa hora era imposible mentir y decir que venia a visitar a alguien.

Estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder cuando uno de los enfermeros pasó, pero gracias a Merlin este andaba hablando por teléfono que pasó de largo ignorándola mientras hablaba de una tal Meg y algo sobre que desde que llegó alguien solía robar los implementos. Para evitar que alguien la volviese a ver se puso un hechizo desilusionador y continuó recorriendo los pasillos buscando a su amigo.

Cuando hubo encontrado la habitación le tomó por sorpresa que esta pareciese una sala de reunión pues estaban Cas, las enferma y dos hombres más. Entró a hurtadillas a la habitación y se recostó en la pared mientras analizaba a los presentes en la habitación.

-Supongo que tiene sentido.- escuchó a Castiel hablar antes de que suelte una sonrisita.

-¿Qué tiene sentido? - escuchó al hombre mas bajo preguntar

Luego los escuchó decir cosas que para ella no tenían sentido en absoluto y luego observo como su ángel se acercaba a ambos hombres y los abrazaba mientras decía 'Los quiero, muchachos'. Quiso contener una leve risita al ver las caras de incomodidad de aquellos hombres y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una fuerte carcajada cuando Castiel comenzó a hablar sobre un hecho acerca de los gatos.

-Cas, por favor.- comenzó a hablar el que parecía ser mayor.- estamos perdiendo terreno allá fuera, necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿es que no vez…?

-Esta es la escritura de Metatron.- le interrumpió a Castiel mientras analizaba el pedazo de piedra

-¿Metatron? ¿Estás diciendo que un Transformer escribió esto?- dijo el más alto mirando al ángel con una mirada indescifrable.

-No.- le interrumpió el otro.- ese es Megatron

-¿Qué? -

-El transformer Megatron.

-Metatron.- dijo Castiel en voz alta callando el intercambio de palabras entre los otros dos hombres.- él es un ángel y es el escriba de Dios. El tomó dictado cuando la creación se estaba formando.

-¿Esa es la palabra de Dios? - preguntó uno de los hombres, a estas alturas a Hermione no le importaba quién hablaba lo único que andaba por su mente eran palabras que no entendía y también andaba pesando si desmayar a los presentes o sólo petrificarlos y luego borrarles la memoria

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?.- escuchó decir a uno de ellos, posó su mirada en ellos y no vio a Castiel. Soltó una maldición antes de escuchar a la mujer decir que solía pasar el tiempo en la sala de estar.

Sonrió de lado y aprovechó su magia y desapareció para aparecerse en la entrada del hospital. Tenía suerte haber recorrido el lugar antes de encontrar la habitación de su amiga. Iba a decir algo pero de pronto se quedó muda, no sabía que decir y ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar la conversación.

* * *

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo pues bastaba que uno de los muchachos encontrase la sala de estar así que se acercó más a él iba a posar su mano en el hombro de su antiguo amigo cuando cambió de opinión y en lugar de eso caminó hasta quedar frente a él y sentarse.

Castiel alzó la mirada de la caja de un juego de esa, por lo que parecía, y la miró fijamente antes de sonreirle.

-Hermione Granger.- le escuchó decir con una leve sonrisa que imitó.

Dean se detuvo cuando escuchó una carcajada. Siguió el sonido hasta llegó a la sala de estar. Meg tenía razón, el maldito emplumado estaba ahí sentado. Pero estaba solo, le había dado la impresión de que había estado hablando con alguien pero Castiel parecía volverse más chiflado con cada minuto que pasaba. Decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a hablar con él.

Sin embargo ni bien el castaño se concentró en su charla con el ángel, Hermione deshizo el encantamiento desilucionador y no sin antes darle una mirada más a su viejo amigo desapareció y apareció frente a su auto. Tenía un traslador que tomar para regresar a su país natal… y Hermione Granger odiaba llegar tarde.

* * *

/

Miss me?

Comenzaré con un gracias a todos los que han comentado, no pensé que habrían lectores en esta historia pero muchas muchas gracias. Segundo, no saben lo horrible que lo pasé, olvidé la contraseña y hace unos días por obra y gracias de Chuck pude acceder a la cuenta. He estado corriendo el capítulo porque lo quería perfecto aún así creo que no me ha quedado como esperaba pero ojalá les guste.

Por si quieren saber cómo es el young Cas, les sugiero que busquen fotos de Aaron Taylor-Johnson, ese hombre tiene unos hermosos ojos y fue base para escribir el flashback. .

Espero traerles otro capítulo pronto.

J x


End file.
